A method for enhancing fault tolerance of networks has been proposed in which a network including a plurality of processor modules coupled to each other is reconfigured even when one of switch nodes provided in multiple stages in the network fails (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-207011). In addition, a method has been proposed in which cross-connect may be realized, by providing a cross connect interface unit at a previous stage of a cross-connect part in which a plurality of inputs and a plurality of outputs are coupled to each other, even in a case in which a failure occurs in the cross-connect part (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-245236).